


Body Count: 10 +1

by Seventeenteenteen (ChrisIsAnAngel)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, Guilt, Hitman Choi Seungcheol, M/M, Mafia Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisIsAnAngel/pseuds/Seventeenteenteen
Summary: Choi Seungcheol survived by killing and Yoon Jeonghan sold his time to rich, lonely men. These two lonely and broken souls find comfort in each other. But as two get to know each other more, Seungcheol continued to hide something from Jeonghan.Care to find out Seungcheol's dirty little—not so little—secret?(Sorry, I'm shit at summaries)





	Body Count: 10 +1

Choi Seungcheol didn’t care about anyone but himself. Sure you could call him self-centered, but the truth was that he didn’t have anyone else to care about nor did he have anyone else to care about him. His goal in life? To survive. And right now, he survived by killing.

From just that statement alone, take a guess at what Seungcheol does. If you guessed executioner then, well, you’re wrong. He only wished he could do something that… ethical for a living. No, Choi Seungcheol was a stone cold hitman. Well, as stone cold as one could get even though they cried after every successful job. Now, don’t get him wrong. Seungcheol wasn’t doing it because he wanted to; he had no choice.

Let’s go back a bit, shall we?

Choi Seungcheol had been 2 years younger and his hands clean of blood. He had never gotten into a fight in his life, let alone thought of killing someone for money. But he had been desperate, you see. He needed money because he was broke and about to become homeless so when an acquaintance had told him about a guy who paid good money to get some dirty work done, he hadn’t once questioned what the guy meant by ‘dirty work’.

He had been young, naive and most definitely foolish. He tried to run away when Park Shin-ah had told him that he needed someone killed. Someone who had no family, no friends and no prospects in life; it sounded like what Seungcheol’s life looked like at the moment. And of course, Shin-ah wouldn’t let Seungcheol run away that easily. His estate was a maze to those who didn’t know any better and no one could enter or leave unless he allowed it.

Park Shin-ah, 37 at the time, was known to be a notorious gang leader in Seoul. His personality traits included being heartless and manipulative. Needless to say, you wanted to be Shin-ah’s friend, not enemy because if you were in a pickle, your only hope would be Park Shin-ah. Shin-ah remembered people, he remembered who wronged him and he kept tabs on them so when they thought they had managed to escape scot-free, he would strike. But he didn’t hit people when they were at their lowest, no, there wouldn’t be any fun in that, now would there? He hit them when they thought their lives were good and that they were safe and secure, that’s when Shin-ah struck. It would take a couple of years before he got to exact his revenge but he didn’t mind because his victims would never see it coming.

That was a brief summary of Park Shin-ah brought to you by Choi Seungcheol’s internal monologue of his life.

Now, back to where we left off.

Seungcheol didn’t want to resort to killing but when Shin-ah was waving millions of won in his face, how could he say no? It took a few days of convincing though. In those few days, Seungcheol was kept at the estate and given luxury, everything was literally handed to him on a silver platter. He wanted a towel? A servant would bring one to him on a silver platter. Needed a new fork cause he dropped his on the ground? Boom—silver platter with a fork resting on top of it. All the while, Shin-ah told him about the person he needed Seungcheol to take care of. She was a cruel woman who constantly beat up and abused her servants amongst other things. Shin-ah convinced Seungcheol that she was a bad person and the young boy didn’t like the thought of someone treating their servants as scum so eventually, albeit extremely reluctantly, he agreed. It would only be a one-time thing after all and then he’d have enough money to rebuild his life.

They gave all the information to Seungcheol, where she’d be at all times and her habits. Seungcheol had never held a gun before so they helped by giving him shooting lessons for the next few days until his aim was deemed accurate enough. They even helped by luring her in for him and then for the first time in his life, he pulled the trigger and shot her once then twice just to be safe; each bullet that hit the woman, he felt it too. Then he crumbled and cried, he didn’t even think about running away because he was just so stricken with guilt. And he knew that he wouldn’t be the same ever again, even if this was a one-time thing.

Shin-ah had greeted him with a smile and a warm pat on the back, an inconspicuous black bag in hand. Upon opening the bag, Seungcheol didn’t feel joy as he was greeted by the money he was promised.

“Well, now that you’ve done your first job, I’m sure you’ll have no problem taking on the next,” Shin-ah announced casually.

“Are you crazy? I’m never working for you again,” Seungcheol spat out.

“Now, now, young man, didn’t your mother ever teach you to respect your elders?” The older man chastised.

“My mother is dead, you bastard.”

“Would you really call your an employer a bastard, Choi?” Shin-ah smirked.

“Like I said, old man, I’m never working for you again,” Seungcheol repeated his statement, this time a little louder.

“You thought this was a one-time thing?” The older man scoffed, standing up, not towering over the younger but still intimidating.

Seungcheol glared at Shin-ah, his eyes full of rage and it took all of him to not spit in the man’s face. “What the hell are you talking about? Of course it is!” He was yelling but he didn’t care. “You think I wanna kill for a living?”

Shin-ah laughed, humourless and dry. “No, I don’t think you do but you don’t have a choice now, Choi.” At that, he opened up the drawer at his desk and pulled out a brown envelope before tossing it over to Seungcheol who caught it.

Seungcheol’s hands were shaking, not with nerves but with anger. He nearly ripped the envelope in an attempt to open it quickly and he pulled out the contents. He let out a large gasp as his eyes widened. In his hands were pictures, pictures of him holding a gun and shooting the woman. The pictures were damning, to say the least, they were shot at an angle that clearly showed Seungcheol’s pained face.

“What the hell did you do?” Seungcheol yelled out in frustration before ripping up the pictures in his hands and throwing it on the floor.

“You’re smart enough to know that that’s not my only copy.” Shin-ah’s face twisted into an insidious grin. “If you don’t want these pictures to fall into the hands of the police, you’ll do as I say.” He walked closer to Seungcheol and pat the younger’s head who swatted his hand away. “Once you work for me, you work for me for as long as I want you to.”

Then Shin-ah gave Seungcheol his proposition. Seungcheol had to take out ten people Shin-ah wanted, no questions asked. For each successful job done, Shin-ah would increase the payment. Once he had completed all ten jobs, Seungcheol would be free to do as he pleased and the pictures would be burned. Now, Shin-ah was cruel and manipulative but he was a man of his word which was what Seungcheol found out from the older man’s employees.

So, Seungcheol took the deal because what else could he do? He was in Shin-ah trap and he couldn’t escape, not when Shin-ah was this powerful.

Right, so now we’re back to the present and Seungcheol’s total body count is five which meant he had successfully killed five people; five strangers who had families, probably people who loved them and he had killed these people. Seungcheol had to take sleeping pills because all he could hear when he closed his eyes was the sound of shots firing from his gun and all he saw was the shocked faces of his victims. He was haunted, to say the least, by his own memories.

Even though he had more money than he knew what to do with, Seungcheol worked at a convenience store near his place because he wasn’t going around killing people all the time so he needed something to fill his time. But more than that, Seungcheol didn’t touch a single cent of the millions of won he had sitting in his shitty apartment. He made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t touch the money until he was free unless it was an emergency, the only times he did use the money was when he needed to replenish his stock of bullets and to pay his investigators.

Speaking of investigators, Seungcheol was on his way to see them now.

As smart as Seungcheol was, he didn’t feel stealthy enough to do his own investigations and Shin-ah, the bastard, no longer provided anything but financial help anymore. Every couple of months, he would receive a file with the basic information of his next target and he was left to do whatever research he needed to carry out his job. So, he somehow stumbled into Kim Mingyu and his gang. Mingyu was younger than Seungcheol by a few years and a nice man, a total opposite of Shin-ah, who Seungcheol went to when he needed help.

You may be wondering why Mingyu couldn’t help Seungcheol out. Well, Mingyu may be young and powerful but he still had to pay royalties to Shin-ah so that dictates their levels of power. If Seungcheol needed new bullets and he wanted the good, imported ones, he’d go to Mingyu but the doubted the younger would help bail him out of jail if he were to get caught. After all, he and Mingyu weren’t exactly conventional friends.

“Hyung, how are you?” Mingyu greeted Seungcheol with a smile that showed his pointy canines and held out his hand for the older man to shake. “I assume you’re here to see Wonwoo and his team?”

Seungcheol nodded with a smile of his own and shook the other man’s hand. “I’m good. How’s business?” He was here to see a couple of guys in Mingyu’s gang but he had to uphold formalities of greeting the boss first.

“Ah, same old same old, you know how it is,” the younger man replied with a dismissive wave. “The guys should be in their office so go ahead. Let’s have lunch together later, my treat.”

“Sure,” Seungcheol replied before waving and walking out. The door closed shut with a click and he made his way over to Wonwoo’s team’s office.

He knocked on the door. “Come in,” came a muffled deep voice from the other side of the door that Seungcheol was sure belonged to Wonwoo.

“Oh hyung, hello,” Wonwoo greeted casually when he saw Seungcheol step in. “We have everything ready for you.”

“Always so timely,” Seungcheol commented as Wonwoo reached into a drawer in his desk. He nodded in greeting to the other three in the room—Minghao, Junhui and Jihoon. He pulled out a file and handed it over to the older man who took it from him before going through the file’s contents. He hummed as he did so. “Detailed as always,” he complimented and shut the file before stuffing it into his bag and pulling out a brown envelope that contained money. He handed it to Wonwoo who took it and placed it inside the safe under his desk.

Wonwoo, Minghao, Junhui and Jihoon were a team that specialised in investigation. You wanted information on someone? You talked to them. You wanted incriminating photos of someone? They could take them for you. Wonwoo was the leader and he and Jihoon were good with computers so they could get information by hacking. Junhui and Minghao were good at stalking because they were stealthy so they catch someone doing something unsavoury and take pictures. They’re honestly good at what they do so Seungcheol always makes sure to pay them well, he could afford to anyways.

“So are you seeing anyone yet?” Mingyu asked Seungcheol as per usual. The younger man always asked the same question every time the two of them shared a meal. “You’re not getting any younger you know.”

Seungcheol groaned in response. “I know, I know,” he sighed. “I just don’t think it’s safe to drag anyone into my life.”

The younger man shrugged and took a sip of his wine. “I know what you mean but it gets lonely, doesn’t it?” Mingyu was well aware of the other man’s situation and his deal with Shin-ah.

“I mean, I guess,” Seungcheol mumbled. He never let himself feel lonely because he didn’t deserve to have anyone by his side, not when he did such horrible things.

“Hyung, if you want some company without the commitment, I know just the thing for you,” Seokmin chimed in. Seokmin was one of Mingyu’s three trusted bodyguards, the other two being Soonyoung and Seungkwan. Everyone called them BSS for short; it stood for Boo, Seok, Soon but Seungkwan liked to say that it stood for Badass Sexy Security which made Seungcheol laugh. “There are men and women who are willing to sell their time to people who can pay good money. I personally tried it out and to be honest, it’s great.” He was grinning as he talked. “I won’t refer you to my guy cause, well, he’s mine but he has some friends who are in the same line of work.”

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. “Sounds… interesting.”

“Are you straight?” Mingyu suddenly asked. “I’ve always thought you were straight but I could be wrong.”

“That’s cause you have a broken gaydar, hyung,” Seungkwan jokingly remarked. “But everyone knows you and Wonwoo have a thing going on.”

“The last time I checked, I definitely enjoy the company of men,” Seungcheol replied with a small snort of laughter at Seungkwan’s words.

Seokmin grinned. “Well, you’re in luck cause Joshua has a very pretty friend who happens to be male.”

Yoon Jeonghan refused to be called an escort. He didn’t have sex with all his clients, only the regular ones he actually kinda liked and felt comfortable with. What did he do? Well, simply put, he sells his time to rich lonely men and he listened to their problems or comforted them and sometimes even cooked for them. When his friend Joshua had first introduced him to this line of work he was apprehensive to say the least but he had no choice. He needed the money and while the job was kinda shady, it was easy enough for him. He had the looks for it after all.

While Jeonghan still had a few regular clients, Joshua had started cutting down on his number of clients in favour of one particular man. Lee Seokmin paid Joshua well and he was a nice man. Jeonghan thinks that the younger man was probably more interested in Joshua than he let on but he didn’t want to meddle in their affairs. Seokmin was more than happy to splurge on Joshua, always sending him surprise gifts and Jeonghan didn’t know exactly how the younger man had the funds to do so but he had a few guesses.

“Hannie,” Joshua called out as he stepped into the living room of their shared apartment, “Seokmin has a friend who he thinks might be interested in you and he’s asking if the two of you could meet up.”

Jeonghan cocked his head to the side. “Well, I trust Seokmin enough so sure, I’ll meet his friend.”

Should Seungcheol had brought a gift? It was his first time meeting Jeonghan who Seokmin claimed was so beautiful that sometimes you just couldn’t stand to look at him. Honestly, Seungcheol wasn’t sure about Seokmin’s taste in men but since the younger man had highly recommended this Jeonghan guy, he thought he’d give it a shot. Mingyu was right, Seungcheol wasn’t getting any younger and it sure got lonely.

Nervous, he gently knocked on the door of the hotel he was told to meet Jeonghan at. Seokmin had arranged everything and if Seungcheol liked Jeonghan, then he would get the other man’s contact information to plan future meetings. A little shuffling came from the other side of the door and then the door swung open. Seokmin had been right and Seungcheol felt his breath hitch in his throat as he stood dumbly staring at the man in front of him. Jeonghan had blonde hair that cascaded down till his shoulders, it looked soft and Seungcheol wanted to touch it. His skin was smooth and clear of any flaw and Seungcheol doubted that any amount of makeup would be able to replicate it.

Jeonghan cleared his throat which snapped the stunned man back to reality. “Are you Seungcheol?”

“Uh, yeah, I am,” Seungcheol quickly replied. “Angel, right?” The other man nodded and stepped aside to let him into the room.

The room was nothing special nor fancy, it was nice with a queen size bed in the middle of it and a decent sized bathroom. Needless to say, this wasn’t a regular cheap, shady hotel; it was decent and clean. Seungcheol took off his shoes and placed them neatly by the door before shrugging off his jacket and draping it on a chair. He sat on the bed and nervously loosened his tie as Jeonghan took a seat next to him.

“So, how old are you?” Jeonghan asked.

“25,” Seungcheol replied curtly. “And you?”

Jeonghan smiled. “Same.”

Seungcheol sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Honestly, I have no idea how this works like do you just sit there and listen to me talk like a therapist or do we act like friends?”

“If a friend is what you need that that’s what I’ll be to you.” Jeonghan placed a reassuring hand on Seungcheol’s shoulder.

“I think I really need a friend,” Seungcheol admitted with a sigh. “I haven’t had one of those in ages.”

“Do you have difficulties trusting people?”

“Not really,” the other man said. “It’s more of me not wanting to drag people into my life because it’s too dangerous.”

The blonde man hummed. “Does it have something to do with your occupation?” He guessed.

Seungcheol winced. “Yeah,” he admitted. “My job is pretty dangerous and I just don’t want to get anyone involved in my life because of it.”

“I meet a lot of dangerous men, Seungcheol.”

The other man laid down on the bed with a sigh and stared at the ceiling. “Have you ever met a hitman?” He whispered.

“Yes,” Jeonghan replied without missing a beat. “You don’t have to tell me anything about your job if you don’t want to.” He laid down on the bed and turned to face the other man. From this angle, he could see Seungcheol’s long lashes and smooth, fair skin. Seungcheol undeniably was gorgeous. “We can talk about something else.”

Seungcheol’s eyes shut and fists clenched, his tears started flowing out. “I… I need to talk to someone about it,” he choked out, his voice sounding pained. “It’s killing me.” His fists were so tightly clenched that his nails were digging into his palms but he didn’t care. “A-Angel, I’m a terrible person. I kill for a living. I kill strangers that have never even done anything to me. I’m despicable, aren’t I?”

A warm hand covered Seungcheol’s clenched one. “No, you’re not,” Jeonghan said in a soft voice. “If you have the conscience to know that what you’re doing isn’t right, then I don’t think you’re a bad person.” He moved closer and laid his head on the other man’s firm chest. “You’re just doing what you need to survive just like me.” He felt Seungcheol bury his face into his hair as he let out soft sobs.

Jeonghan wasn’t lying when he said he’d met hitmen before, but this was the first time he’d seen one cry over their profession. He decided then that Seungcheol was probably as broken as him and he felt a deep desire to help take away the other man’s pain.

“T-tell me about yourself, Angel,” Seungcheol said after he’d calm down a bit. “What made you come into this profession?” His eyes were open again and this time he was staring at the beautiful man laying next to him.

The other man shrugged. “I needed the money,” he said. “What made you become a hitman?”

“I needed the money,” Seungcheol parroted, a playful glint in his eye. Jeonghan playfully hit him and he chuckled. “It’s true, I needed the money. Moreso, I was kind of forced into this.” The thought of Park Shin-ah made his blood boil. “The guy that hires me has some dirt on me so I can’t say no to him.” He started running his fingers through Jeonghan’s blonde, it was as soft as he imagined it to be.

“So, you only work for one person then?” Jeonghan only let himself slightly relish in the feel of Seungcheol’s fingers running through his hair which he worked hard to maintain for situations like these. “You’re not a hitman for hire?”

“No, I’m not. I only work for one bastard,” Seungcheol bit out. “He pays me a lot which is how I can afford to be with you right now but I fucking hate him. If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t be walking around with so much guilt.” He took a deep breath to calm himself. “I-I wish I could turn back time and stop myself from making the stupid mistake of trusting that asshole.”

“We all wish we could turn back time and change our wrongdoings but we can’t,” Jeonghan deadpanned. “We just have to make do with the present.”

“I guess you’re right,” Seungcheol mumbled. “If none of that had happened, I wouldn’t have such a beauty laying in my arms right now.”

Not having expected the flirtatious comment, Jeonghan involuntarily blushed. “Y-yeah, aren’t you a lucky one?”

“I would say I’m anything I’m lucky but meeting you might have changed that, Angel.”

“Jeonghan.” The blonde man didn’t know why but he felt like he could trust Seungcheol enough to give him his real name.

“Huh?”

“My name is Jeonghan.”

“Jeonghan…” Seungcheol tested out the name and he liked the way it rolled off his tongue. He grinned at the blonde man and an invisible bond was formed between the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Let me know what you think.
> 
> Twitter: [@Aprily_Svt](https://twitter.com/Aprily_Svt)


End file.
